Felix Marti (The Gunman)
Felix Marti is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 action film The Gunman. He is the former boss of Jim Terrier and the head of the organization who Jim worked for. Felix is a very vicious and evil man, but anyone does not see it at the beginning of the movie because of his former friendship with Jim. However, he always showed interest in Annie, Jim's girlfriend. He was portrayed by Javier Bardem, who also played Raoul Silva in Skyfall, Anton Chigurh in No Country For Old Men, Felix Reyes-Torrena in Collateral, Him in mother!, and Captain Armando Salazar in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. Biography Calvary It is unknown about Felix's past, but he is the former boss of Jim Terrier alongside Terrance Cox, and the head of the organization who Jim worked for as well as Reed and Bryson. Back in 2006, their team is deployed by a corporation in the Democratic Republic of Congo in 2006, under the cover of providing security to local projects. Jim falls in love with Annie, a fellow expat working as an NGO doctor in a local hospital, however, it is shown from the beginning that Felix is jealous of their relationship as he also loves Annie in secret. During this period, even though civil war has wreaked havoc on the country, large multinational mining companies continue to profit from the country's mining industry. After the Minister of Mining announces his plans to declare contracts with the mining companies unjust and renegotiate the terms, the mining companies hire Terrier's team to assassinate the Minister to ensure their access to the rich mineral resources, an operation called "Calvary". Cox tells the team that Felix will decide who shots the Minister and that the shooter will leave the continent immediately afterward, Terrier is chosen and delivers the fatal shot from a sniper rifle and flees from Africa, leaving Annie behind, Terrier asks Felix to look after her in his absence. After that, Terrier retires from his mercenary career. Present day Eight years later he returns to DRC as a charity worker to build wells. One day Terrier is brutally assaulted by a local hit squad, but he manages to kill them all. While searching the attackers' bodies, he finds signs that the attack was not random and that he was the target. Scared and suspicious, Terrier flees to London to meet with Cox who has formed a large international security firm offering its services to major clients, such as the Pentagon, Cox doesn't seem to know why Terrier was attacked but he suggests him to look for Felix in Barcelona as he probably knows something, Terrier then meets with Stanley an ex-mercenary colleague to help him get to Spain, but during their meeting they find out Terrier suffers from severe head trauma suffered from his violent past, Terrier manages to get to Spain where some friends of Stan wait for him, he gets a call from Cox telling him he's also going to Spain, Terrier finds Felix married to Annie and about to adopt their first child, Terrier asks for information but Felix refuses as he is convinced that Terrier is in Spain just to steal Annie from him, finally Felix agrees to give him the information if he has dinner with him and Annie, Terrier agrees. Tha night, Annie was having dinner with Felix at a restaurant not knowing Jim was in Spain, when he arrives Felix feels betrayed by the way Annie looked at him, Felix reveals his true intentions and Annie leaves the restaurant as well as Jim, later that night Annie and Jim make love at Jim's apartment, then Annie tells him they will be waiting for him at Felix' countryside house to give him the information. The next day Jim arrives at the house to find a drunk Felix, he tells him that he found Reed and Bryson where killed in those eight years, Felix discovers that Jim wrote a notebook on the entire assassinations of the organization and Calvary, he also keeps getting text messages he doesn't look at and Jim suspects that Felix could be working for the killers so he tells him Stanley and some marines are coming to the house for a hunting party, Felix drunk and delusional believes this and answers the messages as the plan was that Jim will be taken once he left the house, Jim stops him and takes the phone from his hands by hitting him in the head making him bleed, Jim reads the messages and sees that whoever is trying to kill him were asking Felix if Jim had information about Calvary, Jim realises that people are going to try to kill him and everyone else in there including Annie but Felix is too drunk to see it, Jim drags Felix across the house looking for Annie, when they finally find her, snipers arrive at the house, JIm tries to keep Annie safe but Felix has a breakdown seeing Jim and Annie back together, he keeps yelling at Jim that he can't escape from the past, he then tries to make the snipers shoot him but Jim saves him by throwing him to the ground, however Felix seeing Jim and Annie decides to kill himself by revealing his position to the sniper who shoots him in the back of the head and through the eye as Annie watches in horror crying over Felix dead body. Trivia *A second movie where Javier Bardem plays a character named Felix. The other is Collateral where he is also the secondary antagonist. Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Wealthy Category:Traitor